


Feral Father & Royal son

by FamilyandFrienshipFluffRules



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: DadHectorAu, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Other, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamilyandFrienshipFluffRules/pseuds/FamilyandFrienshipFluffRules
Summary: Hector raises Eugene as his dad, ignoring his past and starting a new life.
Relationships: Adira & Hector & Quirin & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Edmund & Hector (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Hector (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to Twilight_Shadow-Songs for being the inspirations for this fic, the first story of this Au was created by this user.
> 
> Also, I don't own anything about tangled or tangled the series. This is my first fic about tangled so please let me see in the comments down below if you like it or if you want part 2. I won't do all episodes just the ones I think are meangiful or necessary. 
> 
> Thank you a lot for reading this story.

Hector trained to be a knight since he was a child, always fighting, practicing, and learning with the only purpose of being a spear for his country. Even with his wild and unpredictable personality he stood out among his peers as the best alongside Quirin and Adira, his friends and family. When King Edmund gave them the honor of becoming members of the brotherhood, Hector didn’t hesitate in taking the position, it was what he was destined to be, he felt it and embraced it with open arms. The three of them protecting the Dark kingdom and the moonstone from enemies and menaces was a dream come true for the man, a duty he did proudly, nothing else mattered more than his mission and brothers/sister.

At least it was in that way until…..he met her. The middle daughter of a noble family well known for their tradition of raising ravens, the royal symbol of the crown. One look at the lady and Hector was what he called so stupidly, in love at first sight; the most ridiculous feeling in his book, the one he swore to all that was holy he would never fall and yet, here he was being a fool over a woman. He couldn't help it, the way she seemed to connect to the nature surrounding her when she was in the gardens, how kind and comprehensive she was with him when he acted like a dumb savage, the way her eyes look at him. He was doomed, it didn’t matter how hard he tried to ignore the feeling for the sake of his cause, because with one word from her to him and all his resolve crumbled, rushing to her side to assist her with whatever request she could have when she visited the palace. She became his best friend and he became hers, spending hours together walking, talking, or visiting the animals with the walls of the castle as their witnesses.

The first time he got a rhino she was the first to know, letting her choose the name of the animal while he observed her cooed at the rescued baby that Edmund allowed him to keep. She made him promise that day to give her a ride once the baby was big enough for the two to go on adventures together and he agreed without a doubt, that was the first time he thought about a life just the two of them riding to the sunset, free and wild like the wind as husband and wife. He loved her enough to try to confess to her and offer her an engagement ring, he had all prepared and was eagerly ready to jump to the next step with her; he only forgot one tiny little detail he regretted having not thought about before. Hector wasn’t the only one interested in her sweet dear.

The day Edmund announced his engagment to his friend and secret love, Elise; Hector felt something died inside him, the worst was that he would have told her about how he felt if it weren’t for his oath stopping him. The brotherhood came with the promise to protect the moonstone and the kingdom, it meant the lineage of the royal family was included in the package and if Edmund chose Elise to be his queen and future mother of his children…..he wouldn't be in the way, because the world needed his king’s blood to continue, his emotions matter little compared to the entire existence of the nation.

Hector distanced from her since then, ignoring her pleading looks and intents to spend quality time as friends, he couldn’t bear it anymore, it hurt too much for him to withstand. He pushed her away, impulsing Elise more to the king for her own good, making her rely and trust in her future husband until she stopped reaching for him for nothing more than to be with her friend, a request he denied her too. Everytime he came injured from a battle, there she was looking worried and disappointed at the osady of going to the infirmary without telling her, refusing to meet Adira and Quirin’s resignation when they came to the room worriedly to check on him and found him and the new queen arguing about his behavior, instead he took all her words and buried them deep in his mind and made bigger efforts in the battlefield, fighting harder, becoming stronger, being sharper than his enemies; relishing at the thrill and sound of swords and axes clashing, drawing her caring warm voice in his head.

The wild warrior won the title of the most sadistic of the three, a befitting one if he was honest with himself. Hector was a cruel, sadistic, insane, and broken man with only one cause to protect, who cared if he became a monster in the process? He certainly didn’t, though Queen Elise disagreed immensely at the new name he made for himself; frowning at the mention of “Hector, the sadist warrior” or “Hector the indomitable beast”. She called them petty and horrible, defending he wasn’t like that at all, even to Edmund himself; Hecto tried to make her see she was wrong, but no matter what he did or acted she remained firm in her position and the man felt those suppressed feelings resurface stronger than before. It pained him more, breaking his soul as he regretted never confessing his love for her in favor of his loyalty to the cursed stone.

The first time Hector saw Horace, he almost cried. The baby was terribly similar to her mother, looking like a mini version of her, but softer and cuter with a happy bubbly personality that the warrior loved to pieces, so much he snuck into the nursery plenty of times to play with the baby and protect him during the nights. Always vigilant to any possible danger when the queen and child were strolling outside the castle, cursing at his friend everytime they mentioned how attached he was to the little prince or how he was softening himself, all under the discreet eyes of a hopeful queen. Anyway, he enjoyed the calm of those moments before the storm hit everyone the next months as the corruption of the Dark kingdom came slowly as a curse to all its inhabitants, including him. The day Edmund tried to destroy the moonstone in a desperate attack to save the kingdom, he sealed the fate of her beloved Elise; sending her to a certain death. 

It was the first time in a long time that Hector opened his heart again to her in such unfortunate circumstances, sitting next to her resting form on the matrimonial bed, guarding her while Elise was in her final breath. Edmund ordered him to vigilate the tree of Zhan Tiri while the others had the mission of keeping everyone away from the Dark Kingdom, he would have parted, but then he found out how the king was going to send away the baby with nobody but a maiden to take care of him and he changed his mind, running to his queen to warned her about it. Nonetheless to say, Hector was pissed beyond his limit; and now in front of the weakened queen fighting for life, he felt even more angered at Edmund’s decision.

-H-Hector?- Elise whispered, relieved to see him by her side, her husband hasn’t visited her since morning and she was tired of being alone. Hector, sweet beautiful Hector in front of her greeted her, how much she missed him, there wasn’t a day she lamented the way he distanced himself. Elise felt grateful he was there, she knew she was going to part soon and there were still some things she wanted to talk to him about.

-Yes my queen?

-Stop about that, just Elise. You know I hate when you use titles with me, what happened to my best friend? With the sweet man I met?- she asked sadly, Elise knew he was still in there, behind all those layers of iron he made around his heart. She desperately wanted that man in those moments, in her last moments to be with her and soothed her with his weird stories of new facts about creatures he met in the outsides. 

-Sorry Elise…… things changed since those days, I became a weapon and you married and had a baby- it was that simply, they both took different ways and his feelings were an obstacle in their destinies.

-And that made you be away from me?! Hector please tell me the truth, I want to know. Did I do something wrong?-she questioned him sorrowfully.

-No!...It was all me- he murmured shyly in the last part, it was so unlike him to be like this, but she always had the way of making him be tender and gentle-You were about to be queen and I couldn’t afford to stop you. I would have gotten in the way.

-What are you talking about? Hector you would have never been in the way, you were and are my best friend. Me becoming queen could never have changed us.

-It would have, Elli! I was feeling emotions I couldn't allow myself to feel. I decided to take distance, because I would have stopped you from marrying Edmund and that was against my duty to the brotherhood.

-So, you kept it quiet all these years- she said shocked, he was confessing to her; it was clear as day what he was trying to say, she didn’t need him to say “I love you” to understand what Hector tried to say.

-Yes- he admitted defeat, finally meeting her eyes. Teary eyes greeted him, a mix of emotions going through the woman in front of him as a sweet smile grew through her face.

-You goofy man- she breathed a weak laugh- All this time I thought you never felt the same as I. Hector,I know I’m married and I love my husband with all my heart, but you’re my first love, you have my soul since we met. Every time I watched the sunset, I used to wonder what would have been if you were the one next to me, what would have been a life together? As I said before I love Edmund dearly,he is my husband and father of my baby; but you were always with me. I never accomplished forgetting those feelings for you and believe me I tried, though with you being yourself it was impossible. I always rushed to your side no matter how much of an idiot you acted. I missed you terribly all the time, I knew you didn’t want distance and neither did I, so I kept pushing; because I wanted to be with you even if it was just as friends.

-I-I….- he was speechless, she loved him too?Why did he wait until now? Why when she was in her last breath? Why was he so stupid? He felt something felt from his face, tears he noticed, he was crying- I-I’m, so sorry!- he rested his head on hers and hugged her softly, murmuring apologies as he kissed her temple softly- I am an idiot, I’m so sorry!

-Shush, shush… We both are, sweetie. At least we can have this moment, right here and now. If this is the last moment, I’m happy it will be with you- she cupped his cheek with difficulty, her force was leaving her, there wasn’t much time left before her life was claimed. There was only one important thing she wanted to ask him before going- Hector, Edmund is going to send Horace away alongside every citizen of the kingdom, I don’t want him to be alone, he’s just a baby; my baby needs love and someone to take care of him. My husband is too blind with hatred for the moonstone to see it and he won’t listen to anyone who says the contrary, even myself. Edmund can’t be a dad, but you can! I want you to be Horace’s father; I know that is a lot to ask and you have every right to say no, I will understand and I won’t judge you if you refuse, but I can’t imagine a better man to be my child’s father than you.

-Elise……. I’ll be an honor, I will protect him with my life- he whispered to her, he was determined to fulfil her last wish, he didn’t see himself as a parent material, but if she believed he was capable it was enough for him to try. It was a big responsibility and it wouldn’t be easy and he was a bit afraid to step up as a dad for a dependable being such as a baby, though this was for her, he had to do it for his beloved and the little boy who didn’t deserve to grew against the world as an orphan, like him- I will do my damned best at raising Horace right. I am going to be the best father or I swear you can haunt me for the rest of my life if I don’t.

She laughed breathlessly, amused by his half-meaning, hal-joking promise. He joined her sorrowfully, it was bittersweet to be with your love in her last moments and made the effort of transforming them into a good memory for her, he was suffering as he never suffered before and still he managed to console her, not her husband, but him. Hector took a deep breath and got closer to her, he wanted at least once to share a kiss; she tilted her head to a more comfortable position at his action, understanding the efimer moment they were about to share. Sparks flew between the two when their lips collided in a tender kiss, full of bottled up feelings they kept for years combined with the tears cascading through their eyes. Once they broke the act of affection, both gasping for air, they hugged each other one more time.

-Goodbye, my love- she cried on his shoulder.

-Goodbye, my dearest. I’ll love you forever- his voice wavered with despair.

With all said and cleared, while being held warmly by her secret love, the queen exhaled briefly; closing her eyes while the last thread of energy left her. Hector felt her go limp in his arms as he desperately checked on her, but it was futile, she was gone forever. With an anguish cry he placed her again on the bed, she looked so peaceful with her small smile; almost as if she were sleeping and would wake up at any moment. No!....Hector knew better than to fool himself with childish hopes, she died and nothing he can wish or begged would change the fact that the woman he loved left the world, letting a child behind her for him to raise. Carefully he stood up and with a last longing look he got out of the room like a shadow, no servants ever knew he was there with Elise when the clamor of the monarch’s wife demise was heard.

Hector beside the pain in his soul mounted his rhino and went away to catch up with the caravan that held the young prince, who parted the next day of his mother’s death at Edmund’s order. Using his status, he convinced the guards and maiden to hand him the baby without any conflict; nobody questioned the warrior too much since he was one of the king’s most truthful and loyal knights of the country, he dared to feel again a pang against his chest at the thought, because technically he was committing treason to everyone and everything he knew at disobeying his king’s orders, but he wasn’t willing to backed down now. He had a new mission, a new life purpose and the kid sleeping softly in his arms reinforced his resolution, he would take care of the boy in the same way her mother would, he would love him more than his life, and he would become a dad for him no matter what, because Hector was a man of word and he was ready to do honor to it.

The first year was the most difficult one,he had to adapt to a lot of changes, thankfully he discovered that Horace wasn’t a fuzzy baby, but boy when the boy was mad it was a sight to fear. Hector took temporary jobs from town to town in order to sustain both as they got miles away from the prohibited land with every step they did; and sometimes if the villagers were kind enough he received some help about how to handle a baby or a roof to cover them. He learned a lot about parenting, though they warned him that every child was different and that not everything applied and he felt more confident with the baby. He didn’t feel as a dad until he heard the boy’s first word. It was as if a veil was lifted before his eyes, he was feeding his little prince when it happened.

-C’mon kiddo you have to eat the peas, don’t you want to grow big like me…. Scratch that don’t be like me, you don’t want to become a mini me I assure you. Don’t you want to grow strong as uncle Quirin?- “Yup, Quirin is a better example than me, he was the voice of reason of the three after all” The boy answered by babbling and gurgling happily, laughing gleefully when he hit the spoon and covered the man with the mashed food.

-Not funny brat, you can treat your old man as a garbage bin just because you don’t like veggies!- Another giggle was heard and Hector sight frustrated, he was losing the fight against a toddler of all things. He used to be a fearless warrior, when he became a glorified babysitter as he tried to muster all the patience he had left.

-Da!- Horace screamed once he saw the man’s attention shifted from him- D-DA, DADA!- the boy exclaimed happily when he noticed his dad’s eyes were focused on him again, clapping his hand excited as he blurted the word again, testing the new result when the man remained frozen in front of him-Dada!...ughum, Dada! Dada!

Hector observed, impressed at the baby, his baby. The child called him dad, he was his first word! Something shifted in his chest as a crushing feeling of love filled him, scooping the boy up he started to circle around the small tavern he was in, attracting everyone’s attention when the shrieks of both of them filled the room. “I’M A DAD,I’M A DAD,I’M A DAD,I’M A DAD,I’M A DAD! I can’t believe it!” He never believed in how parents when they claimed their love and pride in their kids until he experimented himself; he didn’t knew what was to have a mother and father, but that wouldn’t stop him from falling for the baby that was winning his heart as the child continue babbling the word with enthusiasm at his father happy action. Pulling the kid closer to him, Hector blew raspberries in his head softly.

-Hey everyone, my baby said his first word!- cheers were heard as he held the kid for them to see, pride swelling in his chest- I’m the father of this brat! I am my son’s first word!

He started to be more comfortable with his role since then as they moved to other places, living a maximum of two years in the most moderable good cities they found. Hector changed Horace’s name to Eugene, it was a way better name and the toddler didn’t cry his lungs out when he called him in that way, after all the child was his now; and beside that was the name his mother wanted for the boy before Edmund chose Horace, both under the middle name Fitzherbert. With a new identity, Hector felt safer to present his family to others, though the old habit of being wary stayed. Currently living in Varvados, Hector adopted two biturang he stole from an animal captor, who treated her animals like simple merchandise, malnourishing them and abusing them in the process. The retired warrior wasn’t ashamed to say he wrecked the entire place and freed the animal from the abuser, neither that he took the small creatures as payment. 

-Daddy! Daddy what are this things?- Eugene asked, breaking his dad’s train of thought as the kid observed with curiosity the biturangs on the table, letting one sniff his hand before rubbing gently the animal behind its ears. 

-Oh, Those are biturangs, kiddo. I rescued them from a meanie lady who treat them badly and decided we can give Bertie the rhino a new pair of siblings- Hector said amused as the boy look at him with wonder, at the tender age of eight and Eugene still thought he was a hero, it was sweet and he loved the kid admired him that way, even if it caused some problems with the new habit his son develop for thievery.

-Wow! Like in the third book of Flynn Rider, when Flynn fought against the Barons of Evellyn for the sacred lemurs of Orintia?!- the boy exclaimed amazed, his dad was just like his favorite character of the book, the man only nodded fondly at the boy- Dad you are awesome! 

-Yea, baby. I know I am, I know.

Hector remembered the exact day and hour his son started to become obsessed with the tales of Flynnigan Rider. The two of them were seated in a loveseat, Eugene crying in his shoulder because some assholes kids teased the boy about how he didn’t look at all as him, cruelly remarking about how his child couldn’t be his for his appearance. He tried to sooth him and calm the boy, but when Eugene asked why he was different he didn’t have another option more than to tell him the truth in the best child-approved version he could come off to, ending with a sobbing boy, hugging him tightly.

-I-I don’t care about anything in that place! You’re my dad, you’re my dad, you’re my dad, you’re my dad, you’re my dad, you’re my dad, you’re my dad, you’re my dad!!- the boy cried on his shoulder with Hector reassuring him and agreeing with every single one of the claims the kid made.

-I am,baby. I damned am your dad and nobody can’t tell the contrary- he let Eugene mopped a bit more before he decided it was enough sadness for both of them- Hey! I bought you a little gift, the lady of the place told me kids are crazy for this book. Wanna check it out- his son nodded from his shoulder- Good! These are the tales of Flynnigan Rider,swashbuckling robe, richest man alive, not bad with the ladies either.

-Euw Dad- the kid giggled at his dad, wrinkling his nose, the poor thing was too young to understand girls and love, Hector snorted at him.

-It’s what the book says!

-Whatever!-Eugene rolled his eyes with playful sarcasm before being excited again, the book did sound interesting- Continue, I want to hear the story!

-You little shit!-Hector ruffled the kid’s air fondly-Ok where was it…. Our story starts in the east lands of Allashia, where a man with hunger of adventure lived,, this man’s name belonged to the most famous and braver adventurer ever known, Flynn Rider……. 

Since then Eugene became determined to be like the fictional character and in more than one occasion, the child compared him with the man in the book, making Hector beamed with pride at the idea.He shook his head from his memories as he observed the boy play with the biturangs, maybe he was a bit like Flynn Rider after all, though he wouldn't consider himself a ladyman, heck with effort he was civilized with people let alone a romantic man. He let it slide for now, later he would ask the kid why, tomorrow they had a big day incoming. They were about to move from the hole they lived in to a better place, to Corona.

Corona was a well-known place with the fame of being an abundant and peaceful kingdom, the perfect place to raise his baby without the fear of someone attacking or discovering them. It took almost a month, but they were finally settled in the capital with Hector working for the blacksmith, Savier. It was a good life and he found himself at ease at the place, even if the rumors of the stolen princess make him uneasy, according to the gossip in tow the king gave the queen a magical flower to saved her and the non born baby girl that later was stolen by a mysterious person in the middle of the night to never be found again. He shuddered, if someone ever took Eugene from him in that way he would have gone crazy by now, in consequence he kept their doors and windows locked for a good amount of time.

When Eugene turned fifteenth, the young man entered in what Hector called a rebellious phase; committing thievery all around the kingdom with his best friend Arwaldo (Lance) Schnitz, his eternal headache as he made his way to the castle to pay for the release on their bay for the fourth time that month. The tired warrior sighted when he accepted there was little he could do to change the mindset of his son, and so he did the best he could do; he ignored the looks the villagers gave him, cured the injures of both, gave them a warm meal, and kissed his son’s forehead before sending him to sleep. Every time reminding the teen he loved him with his entire being and making the boy do hollow promises to not doing it again.

At 26 years old, Eugene was pardoned for the king when he brought back the lost princess, after being almost sentenced to death by the law and actually dying in a tower by a mad woman obsessed with magical hair. In other words, Hector almost fainted and gained an ulcer at the story, it was ironic how he told the boy to be safe when he had to accompany Savier to a short trip for new materials for a short period of three weeks before all that craziness happened. He didn’t know if he should ground the boy until he was forty-five or hugged him to never let him go; Hector opted for the second, though he gave a big lecture to the young man. Meeting Rapunzel was all an experience, the girl was an overexcited ray of sunshine and creativity, on top of it she was his son’s girlfriend! When did that happen? Hector imagined it was between the lanterns and Eugene being stabbed, if he recalled correctly what his son told him.

Rapunzel adored spending time doing all kinds of things and Hector became fond of the princess; especially when she came to him for advice or to spend quality family time with him and Eugene, he even let her paint the walls of his home when she told him they were too bland and boring. He had another kid now, a daughter in law that made his son the happiest man on Earth and saved him from a life of running away and thievery.

-You know, Eugene told me about his past, about the fallen kingdom you two came from; his birth name and the reason why he started stealing things.

-Yeah? Consider yourself lucky, bambi. My son doesn’t trust anyone this much beside me- he informed her, grinding knowingly when the princess blushed for the compliment, she felt hard for his son and he was dang grateful for it.

-W-well thank you Hector, I am glad to hear Eugene trust me so much, but that wasn’t what I tried to say- she coughed a bit, trying to search the correct words to tell him the only thing she though the man should know that his son hasn’t told him- Did you know that Eugene started stealing because he wanted to help you?

-What?!- that was new for him as he observed her stunned.

-Eugene wanted to give you an island like the one in the tales of Flynn Rider. He told me how hard you worked to give him a decent life that Eugene wished to give you enough money, so you wouldn't have to work anymore and have a plenty life with the two of you together. I just wanted to tell you this, because he told me how upset you look when he became a thief, and I thought it’ll be better for both of you if you knew he did it out of love- she said with a caring tone as she gave the impressed man a hug he returned quickly.

-Thank you- and he meant it as he felt a new respect for the girl in front of him. His baby did it for him, Eugene risked his life for Hector. He would showered the man with affection once he got a hand on his idiotic son.

Giving a quick goodbye the princess returned to her home and he continued working in the forgery with a new mentality and growing love for his kids. The future looked brightly at them and with Rapunzel and Eugene in charge, Hector had all his hopes that would be great and magnificent, and if the next day he kept his son glued to his side, nobody could question him for it, especially if the princess tag along with them.


	2. Of Black rocks & Royal Guards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the past resurface and a storm is coming Hector has to face some hard decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! Here we have part 2 of our story.
> 
> I used a bit of the original dialogs in the series because they fitted perfectly, so again I repeat I don't own anything of Tangled just to be sure. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want chapter 3. Also if you catched the references too!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my story and let's begin the chapter!!

Hector was aware that strange sights happened when magic was involved, however the moment he saw the princess with seventy feet long of indestructible blond hair he was at a loss even bigger than the instant the girl declined his son's proposal. The most surprising fact, Rapunzel fought using her hair as a weapon like it was nothing difficult to accomplish; in the same Eugene used a saucepan as a sword skillfully, when did he learn that? “ I’m going to need to ask him for one, it seems handy for being a pan and how he manage to master it, I bet it had to do with the weird horse” Hector winced when the pan collided with the head of a bandit with a loud thump, the man was decided now that he needed one of those in the future and maybe to never angered anyone with one in hand.

With a magical princess came the magical problems, as new rumors of black rocks destroying Old Corona came to his ears, it was a weak saying some people shared, nothing he should worry about; except it was something Hector was fearing, knowing Eugene and his past. He played ignorance for his family sake, he wasn’t a warrior anymore and sure all was just gossip, right? Hector shouldn’t worry about nonsense with his baby training to be a royal guard; that helped him keep his head cool as he put all his efforts in teaching Eugene new techniques with the sword and how to properly fight a hand to hand combat, proudly watching how all their work payed up when the young man started beating his opponents in the training grounds, if only the captain hadn’t tried to humiliate his son when the prisoner escaped.

-Dad I should have just done what was asked. So stupid!- the ex-thief lamented, both walking down the hall.

-You made a mistake and it's okay, everyone makes them. You couldn't have known the asshole would escape.

-The thing is dad, I should have seen it coming! I was a thief myself, if I were trapped in a dungeon I would have done the same at the first opportunity to escape!- Eugene buried his head in his hand and groaned frustrated. “I really mess this up”- Of course the captain kicked me out!

-I get it kiddo, but still it isn't a reason for the captain to throw you out of the guard. Heck! I did a share of worse and most embarrassing things when I was in the army and they never expulsed me!- Hector exclaimed irritated, it truly wasn’t fair for his son to be treated that way just because Mr “I’m the law, fight me!” had a grudge on him, no sir! Hector was going to fix it and the man better be ready, because he was going to give him a hell of a time-The captain is just being petty, it’s not worth being mad because of him.

-Also,Who wants to be a guard anyway?! All those responsibilities and rules; plus your right! The captain is a total jerk!- It was a lie, Hector knew it, but played along with it in order to comfort the young man.

-And don’t forget the soul-breaking training you have to endure for years- the father said with a shudder, he still remembered Adira, Quirin, and his training in their younger years. It wasn't the most pleasant memory, though it had it’s exceptions.-See, Gene! It isn’t a total loss after all, you’re saving yourself from a ton of problems and believe me, I know what I’m talking about- the sudden memory of his queen came to his mind, a sad sight came from him,it was a cruel reality, but being a guard came with sacrifices Hector regretted, at a certain point.

-If you say so dad- said Eugene carefully at the distant look in his father’s eyes, the man must have suffered a lot when he was in the Dark Kingdom. That was the same reason he hated their so called birthland, it only brough pain to his family. Glaring at the ground, Eugene placed a hand in the older man’s shoulder- You know, I’m glad you aren’t one anymore. You are happier here with me than what you would have been there.

-Without a doubt son- he lifted the boy’s chin gently, sad brown orbs staring at his soul and smiled softly to his son- But I would have gone through all that again if it meant I can be your dad again.

-Please don’t make me emotional, I look horrible when I cry!- The ex-thief said with a fond smile, hugging the older man tightly- Thank you so much dad. I wouldn’t have wanted anyone more than you to be my old man.

-Now you are the one who is making me an emotional mess- both laughing at the joke,breaking the embrace and continuing the way until someone crashed against the hidden prince.

Both parting ways with Hector going secretly to the guard barracks and Eugene chasing for some reason the guy with a weird accent down the hallway. Once he was there in the main headquarters, he kicked the door open attracting the attention of who was there including the very man he was searching. 

-Captain!-Hector exclaimed with malicious cheerfulness- Just the man I was searching! I have some issues I want to talk with you about!

-Fitzherbert- the man groaned with disdain, beside him a young lady in training gear observed the warrior in surprise- What do you want?

-A little bird told me you kicked my boy out of the guard. I came to argue that decision since I have the feeling you weren’t very fair in your punishment- Hector said nochantaly as he paced around the room with two sets of eyes piercing his skull. Oh! How he missed the adrenaline of danger!- You have it against my son and that it’s my problem, so let’s negotiate.

-There is nothing to negotiate Fitzherbert, your brat disobeyed an order and let a prisoner loose in the kingdom! I think my decision was justified, Eugene Fitzherbert is nothing more than a coward criminal and he will never be anything more than that!-with gritted teeth the captain towered the old warrior, his finger poking rudely against Hector's chest with every word, making the father see red, nobody could insult his baby except him! “I’m so kicking your ass, idiot. Prepare yourself to eat your words.”

-Then why don’t we bet, uh? A one to one fight, you against me, if I win you let my son back in the guard and admit you made a mistake.

-And if you lose?- the captain asked defiantly, glaring at his opponent.

-I will give a complete new batch of weapons for your minions completely free. I’ll even ask Savier to discount it from my payment!-Hector saw cheekily how the man was minutes from falling in his trap like a moth to a light, now he had to make the offer more attractive and shazam his plan would work-I also will do a public apology in front of everyone in Corona for all those years of trouble Eugene caused, what do you say Cap? Do we have a deal?- he finished as he extended his hand to seal the bet.

-Mmnh…..It’s a considerable offer…….. We have a deal, Hector- the man gave a handshake with the determination of a champion- I hope you have a speech ready, I’ve been the best swordsman since I was twenty fourth!

-Well see about it!

It took the feral warrior fifteen seconds to deliver the captain to the ground, kissing the ground hardly when Hector hit him square in the jawline. “And that is how it’s done! I hope you already have my son’s armor polished” The dark haired man barked a maniacal laugh, he might be a citizen, but he still was the most dangerous member of the brotherhood for a reason. The young woman rushed to the defeated official, a glare adorning her face in a worried and meditating manner as she raised her sword against him, protecting the defeated man. If Hector had to guess he would say it was the Captain’s daughter, adopted probably; the way the man looked at the lady was a feeling he knew well. With a flourish movement with the sword, the retired knight made his way out of the arena,ignoring the two; only stopping at the border to turn his head with a victorious smile.

-I’ll wait for Eugene to tell me the news Cap, I trust you can keep your part of the deal!

Then he was once again working peacefully in the forge as if nothing happened, though he told Savier of what happened; both of them joking the entire evening about the new story the eldest could tell to everyone, but it ended soon when Eugene came to his work, lecturing his father about picking fights the young man could battle, Cassandra behind. “Snicht, he wasn’t supposed to know” Hector thought when for the second time the ex-thief engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug and told him he rejected the captain offering and instead he would teach the royal guard how to think as a thief, eyes shining with ecstasy.

Days later Hector found himself glad to be friends with Savier, with his old legends and all; the elder was the closest bond he had to a brother since Quirin and Adira. No matter how many times he wondered where they would be or what they could be doing, Hector knew it was better to be separated; he wasn’t who he used to and they probably changed too as he did for better or worse, the long story short was that they were completely strangers to each other and he couldn’t know if it was safe for Eugene’s life to be close to them now, the old blaksmith was definitly a better and safer influence for his son and plus he gres fond of his legends. When Hector founded out that Lance was back from Savier and as a new man with an honest job as the chef of Snuggly Duckling, he could say he was damned proud of the young lad and even paid several visits just to see how he was doing or to taste his dishes while hearing the stories of the thiefs or ex-convict stories that still reunited there to enjoy a good time. 

After weeks of normality, the day of the blizzard came. He was with Savier after finishing some projects; ready to consult with King Frederick about the new swords and shields they made for the guards with stronger materials than the last ones they had made. Hector stepped inside the room; suddenly tackled by a bubbly daughter in law who told him excitedly about her acting queen for two days while Savier discussed their business. With a nod Hector acknowledge the monarchs while he catched up with the princess about her new adventures; including a pair of little girls with funny names, a singing ghost with amazing voice, an alchemist younger than her winning the science fair ( Hector remember that one, he was there to presence the event when things became intense, nonetheless he liked to hear her version), and the visit of her aunt Willow, between other stories crazier and unexpected than the others.

-Well blondie it looks like you’ve been busy- he said, ruffling fondly her hair- Did you have fun?

-Yes! Everything was so exciting and new, Corona’s people are so nice too...well the majority, be careful with Monty- she whispered the last part- He isn’t exactly a rainbow.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha glad to hear you are living life at its fullest, even if it's with a ton of hair behind, little princess.

-Yup and now I will be queen for two entire days, you’re going to stay, right?- the girl asked hopefully with the innocence of a child to a parent and boy!Hector was weak to those looks. He learned it with Eugene and his puppy eyes when the boy was six.

-Don’t doubt it, Rapunzel! If you need extra advice, I’ll be right here. My son and I will help you in all we can, your majesty- he said,joking with her new title as she squeaked delighted before hugging her father in law again.

-Thank you so much! I promised I would be the best acting queen you’ve ever seen!

-I know you will. Hey! Savier you don’t mind if I stay?

-Not at all, my friend. I’ll see you tomorrow to finish the new oven for Gertie, please don’t be late-Savier mentioned calmly as he waved goodbye to him.

-Well you heard the man, time to spend quality time with my favorite daughter!

-Your only daughter.

-And my favorite by instance. Don’t tell Eugene, but you give me less headaches than him- said the feral man,Rapunzel laughing amused by the statement as she returned next to her parents with Hector standing in a corner of the room.

One by one, the citizens of Corona did their request to the king and queen with Rapunzel offering solutions from time to time or observing attenly to the actions of the monarchs, though if she got too bored Hector made some silly faces or dumb interpretations to her; entertaining the young woman for a bit so she could bear the job easier at least until they got caught by the queen who nodded without heat disapprovingly. Once he stopped and focused on who was next his breath hitched as a familiar face came to view.

-Quirin,my old friend! What brings you from Old Corona?

-Your majesty, Old Corona is facing...quite a dilemma- the village leader exclaimed cryptily with a silent understanding between the king and him as Hector observed silently- It appears that this year harvest has been quite abundant, so much that I humbly request more land to accommodate such bounds- the man finished as he gave a reverence, waiting for an answer and Hector narrow his eyes with suspicion, he knew better than anyone when Quirin lied and this was no exception. There was something fishy going on there, he felt it.

-Quiring I am pleased to hear how well Old Corona is faring and I even more pleased to accept your request- standing up Frederic motion Quirin to do the same, a grateful expression in his eyes.

-Thank you your majesty- and without noticing his skeptical old brother of years. The village leader made his way out, leaving a confused Rapunzel and worried Hector behind.

Later, Hector found out that Quirin indeed lied from the young son of the man and how black rocks were destroying everything outside Corona Capital, he wasn’t surprised when he felt disappointed as he rushed to the entrance of the palace to catch his friend before he went away; spotting him in the entrance, waiting for the teen that was informing the princess the real situation.

-Quirin!-the latter turned to the source of sound, finding his old friend in front of him; paling at the sight.

-H-Hector?! Is it really you?!- the leader exclaimed in shock as mixed emotions crossed his face, almost all of them negative to Hector's resignation. The feral warrior wouldn’t blame him, both of them changed a lot, he didn’t even dress the same with his apron, wine button up shirt, pants, and leather boots. He was the one who was the most different from them, fatherhood did that to him.

-Yes, I am- he exclaimed tiredly, this wasn’t going to be a casual chit chat like they used to enjoy, Hector smiled uncomfortable- You are a dad now, uh? I saw your lad inside with the princess, seems like a great kid.

-Varian, yes!- Quirin smiled tense- What are you doing here? Didn’t Edmund give you the mission of guarding the tree?- Hector muscles stiffed “This is now or never. Time to say some truths and get answers” 

-He did, but there was a matter more important than his command…..I am a father too, I’ve been living in Corona for fourteen years now.

-W-What? You a father?! Wow time has really passed for us- Quirin exclaimed baffled as he placed a hand in his head with a more honest smile- Boy or girl?

-Boy, he’s twenty six right now and I have a daughter in law too- the ex-warrior said fondly, relaxing at the lighter tone the conversation turned to have.

-So, you made a life here for yourself! To think you were so close and I never saw you!

-Well, to be honest I send the majority of my days in the forge. It doesn’t surprise me you never noticed me when I never saw you- Hector took a moment to consider his next words- So, Old Corona? I heard it is a nice place.

-Yes, it is. The majority of the community are farmers or merchants. It’s the perfect place to live a peaceful life-the leader said proudly as he remembered his hardworking peers- We are a united village, everyone takes care of each other.

-Sounds good! Here is similar, just a lot louder and wild……

-Like you!- Quirin exclaimed humorously, clasping Hector’s shoulder pulling the man’s close- Remember “Hector the indomitable beast!” Oh! If only Adira could see you now!

-Not in a million years! She would never let me live it down!- the man screamed in terror causing his brother in arms to laugh soundly- Anyway, your brat mentioned there were problems in your place, is there something I can help with?

“Way to kill the mood Hector.You idiot!”The man thought as Quirin's entire demeanor changed quickly, staring seriously at the man, both in silence as a heavy atmosphere dawned on them. They weren’t fools, Hector knew something was up and had the notion it had to do with those rumors he tried so hard to ignore and Quirin felt the same.

-What exactly do you know, Hector?

-Not much, just rumors here and there about black rocks appearing in the outsides- he said nonchalant, shrugging his shoulders while he avoided the hard glare of Quirin-I want to protect my son as much as you want to protect yours, I know you and the king are onto something dark and Varian mentioned how the situation is worsening out there. What’s happening for real Quirin? And saying the harvest is a boom this year, isn’t going to work with me, you know it won’t.

-I-I…. is nothing you should know about! I have it handled!

-Really? Because I certainly think you’re not.

-Enough, Hector! I’ve been living fine without you perfectly, I don’t need you questioning my decisions when you technically committed treason to the brotherhood by disobeying Edmund’s wishes!- Quirin argued angrily and Hector swallowed hard, it was a low blow and even if it was true, it didn’t make it hurt any less. 

-Listen, Quirin-the wild man said with a low dangerous voice- you’re nobody to judge me, not when I've been through hell and back alone to protect my family, ignoring my loyalty to a stupid dead kigdom as you did and…….!

-Dad!- Eugene screamed happily, jumping in his father’s back, surprisingly endlessly an exalted Quirin. By pure instinct, Hector managed to hold the young adult in a piggy back style before he could let him fall- Rapunzel told me the news! I’m so excited for you to stay here at the castle, I think it’s time for us to have one of those sleepovers we used to have when I was a kid! Today will be a Fitzherbert family day. You and me; helping my sunshine all day together and later the Flynn Rider book marathon before going to sleep! 

-Eugene! Okay….I get it you’re excited. NOW GET OFF MY BACK!- with an amused shriek the ex-thief liberated his annoyed-not so really, father- Geesh Eugene you’re not ten anymore! You almost broke my back,son.

-That’s a big lie, you’re the strongest man I’ve ever seen, you lifted me yesterday as if I were a plume. Now, come on we have things to do-Eugene said as he started pulling his dad to the castle with urgency; it wasn’t the idea of spending time together that made him so determined to create distance between the older men, though he was looking forward to it, but the argument he saw developing a moment ago, the ex-thief heard some of the conversation while he hid in a bush closer to them and the moment he heard about the brotherhood; a panicked Eugene was more than sure that he had to take his father away from Varian’s dad.

-Gene, wait a minute!- stopping both in the middle of the hallway of the castle, Hector faced his son who had a guilty expression adorning his pretty face-How much did you hear?

-W-what...How…. I wasn’t eavesdropping! You taught me better than to spy on others, dad. What makes you think I did?- the man looked at the youngest with deadpan eyes and crossed arms, making the latter sweat nervously-Ha,ha,ha…...Ok maybe I heard about Varian’s dad being like you, you know a warrior and I………

-You got worried, because you thought he was going to hurt me, like everything related to the Dark Kingdom.

-Yes..- Eugene exhaled defeated- I’m sorry,dad.

-Nothing to say sorry about Gene, I’m glad you pulled me out bud. Things were going wrong anyway…. What do you say to a hot chocolate in the royal kitchen? We can get one for Blondie too- the father said, squeezing his son's arm in order to calm him when he saw how unsure his son was-I’m fine Eugene, nobody will do anything to me, c’mon let’s go eat something!

-Ok, yeah it sounds good, but for real Quirin is one of them?! One of those friends you used to tell me stories about?-asked Eugene anxiously, because in the tales his father told him, they were always protecting and supporting each other, what he saw there wasn’t even close to the brothers he remembered hearing about.

-Yes, munchkin. He was a member of the brotherhood like me, but time passed and we became different…. Quirin is not the same person I knew and we discovered it the hard way- Hector exhaled upset, meeting the puppy eyes of his stressed son. He understood how Eugene felt about his past and why he was so overprotective of him when it reappeared.

-He called you a traitor!-the young man was scared he would be taken away from him for what Hector did in the past and his father couldn't blame him for it.

-The past is the past and things are over now, don’t worry kiddo. Quirin said that out of anger, it wasn’t serious.

-If you say so, dad- Eugene said not so confident as he followed his dad to the kitchen.

The snow came later with a very whiny Eugene cuddling in five layers of blankets next to his father while mumbling something about Cassandra being colder than snow while they watched Rapunzel play with children in the snow after she declared a snow day. It was a nice turn of events considering the past experiences; his thoughts were cut when a particularly strong wind pushed down the princess Eugene was quick to leave his father's side and rushed to the princess with Hector following chuckling lazily.

-Woah! I guess I still have to get used to this weather. Does it always snow this much?- said the princess while Eugene helped her get up off the ground.

-Only once….. At least according to legend.

-Whaddya saying Saviers?- Hector asked curiously as he made his way to the fire, next to his friend- A legend?

-Yes! The legend of Zhan Tiri…….

The story of an evil warlock with extrange powers wanting to destroy the land of Corona, only stopped by a revolutionary engineer called Demanitus and his changing the winds machine was difficult to believe in Hector’s opinion, but Rapunzel considered the option seriously and with all they been through he gave it a try. Helping her gather all the citizens in the castle as the weather worsened and the threat of her parents freezing to death looming over them, currently watching her arguing with Nigel about letting her go search for them.

-He’s right Rapunzel, you can’t but we can-said Eugene determined.

-But Eugene, you heard Nigel it’s a death trap- the princess exclaimed worriedly for his boyfriends and everyone well being.

-I agree with her Gene, it’s not safe for you to go out there-Hector supported her, there was no way he would let his baby go out there alone against the cold-Besides I never taught you how to survive in the wilderness,the forest would eat you alive!.

-Look princess…. And Hector, my almost adoptive father; if the rest of the world had its way each and everyone of us would be on the run or locked down somewhere.

-But your parents had the heart to give us a second chance; a chance to prove ourselves and go straight- Big nose exclaimed gratefully to the princess.

-The least we could do is give them a second chance to their own- Finished Attila, with everyone giving an agreeing nod.

-Rapunzel, Dad, please listen to them- grabbing with each hand one of their shoulders- there’s no other option, the mountain is made from high tricky trails to go up there and I know those rocks better than anyone from my thief days, let’s face it we are the men for this job, besides a king gotta make himself useful.

-Eugene no….-Hector tried to argue weakly, he didn’t want to accept his son was right, Rapunzel looking at them dowhearterly and overwhelmed by the hard decision.

-Your majesty, the royal guard is really the one that should go- the captain said, pitying the old warrior for a moment, no father should see his own offspring go on a deadly mission. Hector shot him a thankful look, out of everyone the captain understood how hard it was to be fine with this decision.

-If the storm keeps up, things could get ugly and this kingdom would need its guards- Eugene directed the statement more to his father than the captain sensing the fear of his dad “It’s for the greater good, please dad let me go!” Hector shook his head in desperation refusing to see reality, he wasn’t okay with this decision, not his son. Why did it have to be his son? Eugene pleaded to them with his eyes to understand. Sharing a look with a troubled Rapunzel,Hector knew they were losing this battle.

-Go- said in defeat the princess as she hugged her lover tightly, Eugene returning the affection eagerly.

-We’ll be back, I promised- with that he kissed her temple and focused his attention to his father while letting go of Rapunzel and going closer to him-Dad?

-I don’t agree with anything of this, Eugene! Don’t expect me to just be okay with your decision and let you go to craft your stupid tomb! I haven’t spent 14 years of my life keeping you breathing just for you to walk to a deadly trap and died frozen like a popsicle!

-Dad, please listen to me; I’ll be back before you know it. Nothing is going to happen to me, I am capable of surviving out there, you know I know that I have all the skills to save them. Please let me go-Eugene said softly to the man, hugging him tightly.

-You won’t go, no without me. I’ll take my sword and we’ll go search……

-Dad, no. Rapunzel is going to need you here if things get worse, she’ll need your support- the ex-thief begged, facing his father confidently- I’ll be back or you can go for me and kick my ass through all Corona if I take too long.

-Take Zig and Zag with you, they’ll help you track them- said Hector sorrowful, finally relenting with the small comfort that if his son took their two biturangs there would be a bigger chance for him to survive-Take them or I will tied you against a chair for the rest of the day to keep you from going!

-Fine, I’ll take them with me, the more hands or paws the better……. Thank you dad!- Eugene embraced again the man tightly before going out of the room to prepare himself for the rescue mission.

-They will be fine, they had to, right?- the princess said as she linked her arms with his father in law grounding them both from the fear and sudden cold they were feeling, nuzzling her head against him in search of comfort.

-I hope so, Blondie. I hope so-Hector said while he squeezed her hand, whatever happened from there on was so unsure and as they saw them part, biturangs and Maximus in tow, from the window with the storm worsening more and more as the feeling of dread intensified.

Hector realized in that moment that faith was the only thing supporting them now while he embraced the princess protectively, both watching the snowfall as a bad augurium of hard times coming to all Corona. He needed to help her endure the hardships like the strong queen he knew she was while his son came back to them, because he would come back or Hector would kill him personally for scaring them to death. They just had to wait now, if they supported each other all would be fine in the end and if not they would fight for things to be better, because this was their home, Hector’s home and he was ready to defend it not as a warrior, but as one member of a united community with a son that waited for him once he was back. He just wished the danger disappeared, so nobody had to suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you lots for reading the story, I have a lot stored for this story, so hopefully we'll have a lot of surprises in the future!!
> 
> See ya next time!!!


	3. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector finds out what Varia did to obtain the sunflower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo!! Nice to be back again with another chapter. 
> 
> Hope you all like it, as always if you want part 4 or want to share your thoughts, leave a comment down below.
> 
> WARNING: In this chapter there is self harm for a moment, so if you're sensitive to that, please do not ready it.
> 
> With that said, let's begin!!!!

It burned. The way, heavy tears poured from his eyes even if he still tried to contain them as he collapsed in front of the fire, fist clenched as he digested the news. Varian…... that kid poisoned half of the kingdom with truth serum and committed treason! 

But the worst of all wasn't what he did, it was the why that broke the old warrior to pieces. He remembered the day of the storm, how the kid ran to Rapunzel and begged her to help his father, how Hector stepped up and tried to calm the boy as best as he could. It took great convincing to make the boy stay, but Hector managed by appealing that nobody would help Quirin if they died out there in the snow and handle the worried boy with care.

Varian had looked so hollow and scared that day and after all was finished, Hector became too distracted with the return of Eugene and his own worry for his son that he missed how the teen slipped out of the castle, running to his home again and to a dark destiny too, a mistake he wasn't forgiving himself soon. The man then ended with a cold that put him in bed rest for a week and when he was finally good enough to stand on his own this happened.

Apparently Varian and Rapunzel were experimenting with black rocks since long ago, against Quirin's wishes. When Hector asked if the kid knew about the brotherhood for him to experiment with something as unstable as the rocks the only answer he obtained was a faint hesitant negative head shake from Rapunzel,indicating she wasn't sure at all about it, and the next he did was stormed out of the castle like a mad-man. 

Quirin lied to his own son. He pushed him out of who the man really was and looked at the mess it caused. How long was Varian doing who knows what to the black rocks behind Quirin's back? Why were the king of Corona and his old friend doing business under the table to keep quiet about this? Why did Quirin keep his legacy from his son?! He never lied to Eugene about anything, the young man knew where they came from, but that didn't mean he had to follow his steps, right? It was more dangerous to not tell him. Was that what Quirin thought, that it was dangerous? Or was it the fact that Varian was born in Corona instead of the Dark kingdom? Or………..

"The brotherhood"

In a flash of illumination, Hector understood. They swore loyalty and protection to the moonstone, to never speak of it again, to leave the dark kingdom behind and kept everyone away from it. What good would have done to speak to Varian about it? The kid would have wanted his father to take him there to solve the mystery and save his village, but keeping the secret for him, allowed Varian to live in ignorance and never question his anything related to his father, but at what cost? 

Hector broke one of his vows unconsciously when he spoke about this to Eugene, but it never harmed Eugene! He explained it and was open with his kid and he understood fairly well. Why was it different? Wasn't it worse to make your kid feel like he lived with a stranger? The brotherhood was made of warriors and nothing else, but they were also humans deep inside! Hector never wanted to shut down his baby boy that way if it meant to have loyalty to a cursed stone that destroyed everything at its pace. 

Adira, Quirin and himself, the three splitted apart just to keep alive a stupid promise! His family was destroyed for a stupid stone he swore to protect! The same, it took his beloved Elise away and made the king go mad! Being part of this broken bond only caused pain and suffering, Hector concluded, and he feared that the same could happen to him and Eugene. "NO! NEVER TO HIM!! I will never let anything or anyone take my son away from me! They choose their destiny and so do I!"

Eugene, Rapunzel and Varian; they needed him. He wasn't going to let the moonstone stay in the way, if there was a chance to destroy it he would take it, but first………

His eyes focused on the burning coal of the fire, resolution about what to do firm in his mind as he took off his blacksmith glove, leaving the mark of the brotherhood visible. The only way to end it was to break his oath by destroying what bound him to his friends and the moonstone, when he took his vow the mark became the seal to the promise, something impossible to erase except if he……..

Determined he grabbed with his only gloved hand a incandescent coal and pressed it on his upper side of the hand, burning his skin and the mark on his hand. It hurt, more than what he wanted to admit as he watched a bit of blood come from the wound while the skin turned from red to black with a sickening smell. Hector whimpered, tears rolling and crashing in cascade to the ground as a blue light came from under the coal and he knew it!……… Hector knew he was no longer a member of the brotherhood from now on, he was free now from the burden of the past, he was free to be just Hector the father of Eugene, he no longer was chained to what hurt him and his son for years. He was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the sudden steps that came from the doorway in direction to the living room.

-Hey dad! I know what happened with Varian and all wasn't very nice to hear, but……..DAD! NOOOOOO! - Eugene in a split of second the young man was kneeling next to his father and forcing the man's hand to let go of the burning, black piece of coal, leaving the burn exposed for the world to see- D-dad what did you do?- the young man whispered, swallowing the lump of his throat at the sight as he caressed the hurt hand with love and worry.

-What I had to, Gene. What I had to- Hector concluded, yellow clashing brown in a silent conversation. It was a promise and a sacrifice, Hector would live his life by himself just as a dad, he didn't want to be a warrior anymore. He was doing what he had done the moment the boy came to his life, he was moving on for their sake- No more brotherhood, kiddo. I'm fed up with lies.

-But did you have to do this?!- Eugene exclaimed hastily as he rushed for gauze, herb creams and warm water for in a blink of an eye, be next to Hector wrapping his father's hand delicately, wincing at the charred skin every time- Gosh dad! This is bad, this really, really bad!

-I had wor…..

-Like I care! C'mon let's go to the castle, the doctor will treat this better- the ex-thief fussed as he pushed Hector out of the house to the castle and motioned the man to get on Maximus, who waited outside,to then the three be seen rushing through the streets like crazy, entering the castle still on Max, who trotted to the medical wing of the castle, skillfully dodging every obstacle in his way.

-It is not such a big deal, son!- Hector huffed from behind Eugene, winning a glare from the latter. He was fine, honest! Yes, his hand hurt like hell, but he would survive! 

-It is! Your hand looks like someone made a fire and then danced on it! That is nothing dad and don't you think I won't tell Sunshine about this! She's going to flip- Eugene yelled tense. 

Hector couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips, a mad Rapunzel was a terrifying one. He loved his daughter in-law a great deal, but he had an incoming lecture he wasn't looking forward to. A part of him felt guilty for causing such a scare, but it was necessary, his loyalty was here in Corona with his real family, he wanted to ensure that by eliminating whatever could cause a division to it. He gladly accepted the consequences.

A bandaged and disinfected wound and an hour later he found himself snuggled by two young men and a lady, since Lance happened to storm into the infirmary pretty much hysterical about the rumors of Hector being there with Rapunzel hot in his tail. He was the father for all that was good! And, still he managed to be lectured like a child by his kid before opening his arms with a sight, letting them all crash against the bed, hugging him tightly.

-Please, Hector don't do this again, okay? I don't know what we would do if something happened to you. You're part of our family, part of my family- Rapunzel begged as she squeezed a bit tighter at the man, hand running through Eugene's hair in a soothing gesture- Promise us that you'll never harm yourself again. 

-Calm down little princess, I'll never do it again. I just wanted to erase the brotherhood mark and the damned thing was meant to last a lifetime; I had to remove it by scarring it deep enough to break it- Hector cooed at them, patting Lance head as the other teared against his arm "Always so sensible Lance, like a puppy"- I promise. Chill a bir, I am not going anywhere.

-Good, because I felt my heart jump out of my chest when I heard you were injured! I mean….It's you! Hector, you are the strongest person I know, you're invincible. Nobody would imagine you...you could be….- Lance words died down as he rested his cheek on the man's arm with a troubled look while Hector continued caressing softly the young ex-thief.

-Hate to say it, but Lance's right, dad. You'll always appear as untouchable, wild and never I ever seen you be hurt in all my life! Not even once! This was a bit shocking to all of us to say the least- Eugene said with a tired sight, he rubbed his eyes a bit to eliminate the beginning of tears from his eyes, to then feel the kiss on his temple coming from his father. 

-I'm sorry I scare you lads. It was never my intention kids. All is fine now, my hand would heal and we'll be having adventures soon, you'll see!

-Maybe not so soon- Rapunzel said, happier than moments ago- This is nice! I don't mind going out and having new adventures, but sometimes it is good to take quality family time for a while. Am I right?

-Sunshine, you couldn't have said it better!- Eugene agreed, arms hugging the three of them as much as he could enjoying the closeness.

-Absolutely right, Princess! Nothing like cuddle time.

-Well, I guess we will stay here for a while now- Hector joked amusingly, embracing them strongly. Hector loved his kids so much, the three of them to pieces, even if Eugene was the most pampered- I wouldn't change this for anything in the world.

And, he would never do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of chapter three!! There is a lot more incoming and more fluff and family moments to add from Corona to the Dark kingdom and more. 
> 
> See ya next time!! Stay safe everybody!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading this story!!!!
> 
> I am very happy to do my first tangled story and I couldn't help but have the Dad Hector Au in my mind.
> 
> Let me see if you want part 2 and see ya next time!!!


End file.
